


Facets of Chat Noir

by R3tr0c4t



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3tr0c4t/pseuds/R3tr0c4t
Summary: "Show me another one!" Alya held her sides for fear her infectious laughter would shake them off. Marinette was giving her a work out with how funny her joke project was working out. "Marinette", she said at one of their many sleepovers ago. "Why don't you draw some of the silly puns of Chat I've come up with? Maybe...a Carapace or two?" Her red cheeks were pinched by a hyper Marinette that night, her friend refusing to draw Carapace in such a lewd fashion but merely confirmed her former request with an 'I'll see what I can do' smile. A few weeks later and Alya wasn't disappointed.





	Facets of Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Marinette is a fan of Chat Noir as a way of helping him feel more appreciated as most characters are inclined to gush about how awesome Ladybug. This was a simple thought that I found funny and I hope you all can get a little laugh from it. Criticism is always welcome as I like hearing how I can improve my style (Which is mostly fluff and funny but ho hum).

"Show me another one!" Alya held her sides for fear her infectious laughter would shake them off. Marinette was giving her a work out with how funny her joke project was working out. "Marinette", she said at one of their many sleepovers ago. "Why don't you draw some of the silly puns of Chat I've come up with? Maybe...a Carapace or two?" Her red cheeks were pinched by a hyper Marinette that night, her friend refusing to draw Carapace in such a lewd fashion but merely confirmed her former request with an 'I'll see what I can do' smile. A few weeks later and Alya wasn't disappointed.

"I even thought of a few more as I was doodling! Check out this one!" Alya's laughter had to be muffled or it would probably echo with the sheer volume of it.

"Oh my gosh! Look at his little hat! Marinette these aren't doodles, these belong in a museum!" A few more pages turned followed by another loud blast of laughter and Adrien had lost his battle with curiosity. He turned around, kneeling on his seat to greet the ladies, Alya still laughing tears and Marinette dropping hers to a soft nervous giggle.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Adrien leaned over to peak at the small book, his actions causing Marinette to slam the book shut and inciting a small fight between the two girls to show him or not. Alya won the wrestling match with a brief, but effective tickle around Marinette's neck, a prime tickling spot exploited more than once.

"Have a look for yourself! It's really quite a treat." Adrien, took the book from Alya and spun it around to read the cover, watching Marinette's hand twitch with the urge to snatch it back.

"The many facets of...Chat Noir? What is this?"

"Well!" Alya breathed deeply before explaining, Marinette's face hiding behind her shaky hands. "I suggested that Marinette take a bunch of my Chat puns and draw them out, only Marinette came up with more and turned it into a kind of novelty book. And it's so funny!" Adrien nodded along with her retelling of how such a book existed, thumbing the chibi drawing of his disguised face on the cover. He flicked the book open and what he saw had him struggling to keep a smile under control.

First drawing was a cute one, there on the page using his stick to poke for Ladybug's attention was an adorable Pusheen Chat, complete with tiny smile and beady green eyes. Adrien couldn't help but admire the cute little scenario, wondering how Marinette knew he actually did that to his Lady. 

"Marinette, this is adorable! This is so Chat!" It really was. As much as it perhaps bothered him by how needy he was for her attention in hindsight, he hoped that Ladybug saw it in this kind of light at least once.

Marinette split her fingers to peek through. "Y-You think so?" 

"Absolutely. This is really good, I wonder what's next?" 

"No! That's enough-" Marinette sunk in her seat, Alya excited to see what he thought of the next few pictures.

"Nyan Chat, of course! That is an old meme, Marinette. I forgot it was a thing. And where is that rainbow coming out of?" Marinette shrugged, fidgeting with her hands at his appraisal of her humour. "Still, looking at that pop tart's making me hungry. Next page." 

"Maybe we should save some for later?" Marinette went to take the book back, Adrien swiftly dodging her and playfully sticking out his tongue.

"No way! This is awesome." Adrien flicked the page once it was clear Marinette wouldn't pounce. He giggled into the book, laughter growing the more he took in what was on the page. "Chaps Noir! That's so funny, look at his little hat! And the big deputy badge is a nice touch. You should have him say-" Adrien did his best impression of himself. "Meowdy Pardner!" Both he and Alya laughed aloud, Marinette was stunned at his on-point impression. It was like he _was_ Chat Noir. "Have him play the honky tonk while Ladybug is whooping ass in a saloon. That'd be amazing!"

"Will do..." Marinette blushed, completely entranced with his hearty laughter. It had never occurred to her just how little Adrien laughed so freely at anything. 

Flicking the page again brought another spluttering chuckle. "Diva Noir. Gosh, look at that fluffy scarf flowing behind him. Those star shaped sunglasses and...are those platform shoes? Groovy. Absolutely meowvelous. Looking like a real cool cat." Adrien snorted at his own cat puns, covering his mouth to minimise in vain how dorky he sounded. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Marinette couldn't help joining in, his laughter turning to a near silent hiss as his lungs grew desperate for more air. He turned the page again and his lungs got a real work out. "S-sexy Noir!? I can't breathe! The thong, my god!" Adrien fell onto Marinette's desk, wheezing from the strain on his lungs trying to jump-start regular breathing again, fist slamming onto the hard wood. Marinette felt it necessary to pat his back and coax a few coughs out. Adrien's red face looked up to her in appreciation, he tried his best to breathe calmly if only to put her at ease. Glancing at the come-hither Chat coyly luring in the viewer with only a black thong and a bell choker to cover his modesty, he lost it again, bawling a roar of laughter. 

"A-Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette's genuine concern quelled some of the giggles, her worried face softening when he smiled back in reassurance. 

"This book is amazing, Mari. I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. You were very _generous_ with the thong, you tease!"

"I-I didn't mean-" Marinette face paled at the suggestion.

"And look at those muscles! Pretty _tasty_ , wouldn't you say? So strong and oiled up and...that chaotic head of hair! Don't you want to just run your fingers through it as he _paws_ at you?" Adrien's interpretation of the image horrified Marinette and amused Alya. He was a model after all and knew very well what sells in the industry. Apparently Marinette did too only, she 'forgot' to put the clothes on.

"Um, yeah? A-At least that's what I imagine him doing. No, I don't imagine, uh, that is to say I don't think he's not not not handsome or sexy or-oh, what am I saying!? It was just a silly picture." She sighed hard, Adrien enjoying how much his teasing flustered the poor girl. Maybe Chat should pay her a visit to pose like a French girl for her?

Triple negative, you do think he's sexy!" Adrien tried hard to suppress the burning blush threatening to reveal itself when he remembered that meant him too. Marinette found Chat and -unbeknownst to her- him attractive, like so many other girls he assumed. Would that mean Marinette would like to see his civilian self in said thong if she ever found out? Curious...For now though, Marinette's dirty mind entertained him to no end. "This is a treasure. Marinette, you've made Chat one sexy feline. More than Cat woman, I'd say. I'm almost envious about how much attention you've given this instead of offering to draw me. A camera is good, but a drawing is far more meaningful, wouldn't you say?" Marinette's mind seemed to stop working, the face of pure fear plastered on her face. Perhaps he went too far? Yep, too far. She was muttering now through burning cheeks, holding the desk firm to try and stop the shaking. 

Adrien flicked to another page, chuckling warmly at the sweeter image that delighted his eyes. "Aw, Chat Cuddles. Oh, the way he's cuddling Ladybug...wish I could do that." Adrien didn't seem to notice the slip of admittance, nor Marinette's mouth dropping to the point it might hit the desk. She had her mouth shut kindly by a sympathetic Alya, a little look of 'go for it' in her eyes before Ladybug does. How little she knew. Marinette shook her head, words were impossible for the moment. He flirted with her and he didn't even realise it! Tikki will no doubt have a lecture at the ready when school was over. "What's next I wonder? Oh...Marinette." Family Chat, he in the centre of the family that was distinctly Marinette's. Her Father, Mother and she are hugging him and a snuggly Chat beaming the happiest smile he'd ever seen on the real thing, never mind the cartoon. A happy pet Chat they adored. Was this how Paris felt about him or just Marinette's family? 

Adrien remembered this moment, he crept into Marinette's room one Saturday afternoon to nosy in her fashionable business and to hang out with a friend. He hadn't been stealthy enough as Marinette greeted him without even turning around, commenting on the Camembert smell. He remembered being swept up by a cuddly giant Tom and being forcibly sat down for dinner. Not that he minded terribly looking at a crowded table of delicious. Shame the beeping began around dessert time..."This is so cute. I know Chat would like this one. It's warm." 

"Chat sometimes visits me. It just...sprung to mind when I thought of the pun. It was at a small dinner we had in his honour. I was hoping he'd recharge and come back for dessert but...oh well! More for me that night." Marinette retreated as far back as her chair would allow, watching Adrien lovingly touch the happy Chat looking back at him and eyeing her with such an affectionate gaze. 

"Uh, next page." Adrien rubbed his eyes dry, a slight sniff at the many feelings this image brought, including the fact that Marinette ate his gateaux. As he flicked over, Marinette was tapped lightly by Alya, her simple gestures hinting that Adrien was being weird. With nothing to add to her observation, Marinette just shrugged it off. The more she got to know Adrien, the weirder he seemed. The best kind she would always emphasise. "Chit Chat...and you have him chatting away with Ladybug, Rena, Carapace and Bee. Is it just me, or do the group look bored?" 

"Th-They're just tired from an Akuma attack! That's all." She forced a smile, hoping he would buy the lie. 

"Hmm...alright." It did look like they were tired, but from an Akuma? Unlikely. Marinette was cheeky with this one, though kind enough with her excuse for him to forgive it. "What's next?" Another page, another glimpse of Marinette's silly sense of humour. This page was a little different however, very distinct in style. Almost...yes! It was a comic book style and there was not one Chat, but a plethora all lined up in superhero poses. He admitted to himself to borrowing a few from his own comic book collection. He wondered if Ladybug did the same. "Superhero puns? This is more up my alley, straight away I see Chatman in classic animated series style, broody as ever." Marinette nodded in confirmation, impressed by his nerdary. "And this is Chat Panther and...Chat fury? Really?" 

"Eye patches and trench coats are cool." 

"Yeah, in the 90's or in the case of pirates, the 1690's! Hoo!" Adrien hollered playfully, Marinette pouting then smiling back. It was hard not to be completely overjoyed to see him have so much fun. "Iron Chat...awesome, the little bell lights up too! Clever. Chatpool...that one’s just flattery. Chat can't compete with _those_ kinda jokes." Adrien picked apart all of the little quirks and details as excitedly as he would when reading his own visual novels. "And the Chat Fury thing...okay, it looks cool. Chat panther's tribal aesthetic is awesome and those claws! Ouch. Chatman would have the coolest theme tune!" 

"60's or Dark Chat rises?" Marinette flexed her nerdy muscles, an appreciative Adrien joined in. 

"Duh! 60's!" He began to sing the iconic theme tune, replacing the usual lyrics with _Chatman_! Marinette was astounded by how bad his singing was. It was still cute, and she couldn't say much about her own musical talents for comparison. Adrien could play the piano at least. Is that why he said Chaps should play the honky tonk? Because musically that's all Adrien really knew? Seemed likely with the singing… "Iron Chat would be so cool. A super techy suit with a genius inside. Pretty accurate, wouldn't you say, Mari?" He leaned over, a familiar wink had Marinette more cautious than flustered. But still…he half blinked at her! What a day! His cheeky grin caught her off guard, something about it didn’t fit him.

"U-um, smart?" Adrien seemed a little hurt by the answer. "Oh, um, definitely a smart boy! Kind and generous and handsome if not a little bit annoying-" Marinette regretted the latter opinion. That was too close to admit that she knew Chat better than most, occasional Chat visits to her balcony aside. 

"Annoying? Hm... a fair assessment. Sounds like the kinda thing Ladybug would say...often." 

Marinette stared at him, wide eyed. "How w-would you kn-know that?"

Adrien realised his error and stammered a lame excuse. "I-I don't know what you're implying! I'm just taking notes from the Lady Blog!" 

Alya interjected. Being content to watch the two fumble their words was entertaining, but he wasn’t going to use the Lady Blog to wiggle out of this. "I only put facts on the blog, not guess work." Her devious grin seemed to suggest she enjoyed watching the two panic, that she was deliberately throwing him off. He couldn't call her out as that would be more suspicious. Only distraction would work.

"Ha ha! And what a fact that is about how much Chat annoys Ladybug with his constant flirting." The two girls stared at him, Marinette dumbfounded and Alya curiously. The boy rubbed his neck anxiously for a distraction. The book! 

"How do you know about Chat's excessive flirting?" Marinette squinted, watching the boy sweat under her critical stare. 

He flailed for the book, avoiding her glare in case she spotted something in his eyes that _screamed_ Chat. "Ha! Next page!" The next page was astonishing and had him lost for words. 

"I called it 'Portrait of Paris' puss' much to Alya's amusement for _some_ reason." Marinette shrugged.

"She's so innocent it hurts!" Alya giggled into her fist. "Puss!" Adrien couldn't help stifling a laugh at that dirty title, giving Marinette more credit to understanding it than Alya. Surely, she knew at least basic slang? And he thought _he_ was socially inept. 

Marinette continued, a wry smile confirming she titled it just to tickle Alya. "Can't you just imagine him saying 'My lady' with that face?" She gave an embarrassed smile that was completely ignored by the shocked boy. Before him was an exact likeness of himself as Chat Noir. Such intricate details decorated the page that he almost thought he was looking in a mirror. The eyes or rather, his eyes were so enrapturing, vibrant green and yellow pencil highlighting the iris' with new life. 

The expression was one of Chat's usual: flirtatious. The mischief in the eyes was further complimented by a sly if not sultry looking smile encouraging the viewer to join him in his romantic vibes. The way he looked...he was looking directly at Adrien like Adrien would at Ladybug. Marinette captured Chat's love for his partner so well, it was almost like she had taken the memories of Ladybug herself as her inspiration. There was nothing on the Lady Blog that had something like this for reference, this was beautiful, and it choked him to see just how much care was put into it. It was almost a wonder Marinette couldn't see how accurately she had captured his own face. If he held it next to his, would she see through the eccentric hair and black mask? He wouldn't dare try. 

"A-Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette spoke so softly but still it startled him. 

"Yes, my lady! I mean, that's what Chat would say, right? Ha ha, meow and stuff." His shoulders tensed with both of their scrutinising stares. "This is a wonderful portrait, Marinette. You should give this book to Chat." 

Marinette fumbled with her fingers as she thought that idea through. "Do you really think he'd like it? Most of it's silly..." 

Adrien set the book back on her desk and gripped one of her shoulders gently, encouraging her to look at him directly. There were plenty more pages to view, but he needed something to surprise him when he next visited Marinette’s place at night. "Marinette, Chat will love this. It's an amazing book and even if some of the pictures are silly, they're made with love so...please, share it with him." 

"Okay!" Marinette's voice was a high-pitched squeak, her neck seemed to shorten as she cowered from his intensely serious stare. 

Adrien released her and added. "This is wonderful, Marinette. Like you..." It was at this point Marinette passed out, Adrien at a loss for what caused it. 

"As usual!" Alya thought so loudly she swore he heard it telepathically. 

"Did...Did I do that?" 

"Yup." Alya didn't have to hide Marinette feeling when she wasn't conscious. "Yup, you did." 

"Should we...help?" Adrien poked Marinette lightly, relieved she protested it in faint mumblings. "Ah, asleep just." 

"Maybe you can wake her with a kiss, hero." Alya wiggling her brows made him feel intensely uncomfortable, more so because it didn't sound like a disagreeable suggestion.

"I can't do that. She's asleep! I'd need consent." Why was he even considering this? His heart belonged to another but…there was something about the way Alya so openly suggested he do so that had him at odds with himself.

"You want consent?" Alya crept close to the sleeping cuteness and whispered in her best Adrien impression, which Adrien was both offended and impressed by. "Marinette, it's Adrien. You wanna make out?" Within a nanosecond, Marinette shot up, spine stiff and hands digging into the desk, shouting her response. 

"Yes!" She spied a staggered Adrien, remembered where she was and spotted Alya hovering close. She had been played. Marinette immediately back tracked. "I mean no! I mean unless he wants to but-I-you-uh...what?" 

"Uh...what?" Adrien asked, completely dumbfounded and a little wary of what was happening. Both turned to Alya for help, Adrien doubly so for his conflicted and confused feelings. 

"Marinette." Alya spoke calmly and like she was very much in the know about all of this. "Just give Chat the book and hope Chat likes it. I'm sure he'll love it as much as _Adrien_." Oh no, it clicked. Alya knew, or did she? How could he tell for sure? Telling Marinette to give him the book through Chat...what was Alya trying to pull if she did know he was indeed Ladybug’s partner? Alya stared directly at him for a response but none came. "And sorry for the tease, Mari. I was testing for something." 

"Testing for what?" Adrien asked for Marinette. No answer from Alya for a few painful seconds. 

"You'll figure it out." Alya smiled at both of them coyly, sitting up straight whenever the class piled up with more students and returned to her phone _. Figure it out?_ What was Alya hiding in this power play? Whatever it was, he would have to 'figure it out' tonight whenever Chat makes a surprise appearance at Marinette's for that gateaux she owed him. And of course, the book that he'll keep under his pillow for what most likely will be years to come. 

_Figure it out_ , Marinette pondered. Whatever Alya meant, it probably was devious in nature. Hopefully Chat would come over in the night and she could give him the book that Adrien was so adamant for her to do. The question _why_ was a good one. Not one she could ask either openly. Whatever the reason, she would be remiss to make a copy for Adrien too, so he could enjoy it as well as Chat. She would do that before the day is done and before Chat was on the prowl for her baked treats in the night again.


End file.
